Deltora Quest 2020: Horde Survival
by jackelalien
Summary: The year is 2020. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are alone in Deltora, yet not alone. They are faced by hordes of flesh-eating zombies which have taken all of Deltora. Can they survive and leave the land of the dead? The story is now complete, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Deltora Quest 2020: Dead Arising**

**  
Summary: The year is 2020. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are alone in Deltora, yet not alone. They are faced by hordes of flesh-eating zombies which have taken all of Deltora. Can they survive and leave the land of the dead?**

**T for blood and gore (later on)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Deltora or related in this story.**

Lief woke with a jolt in his bedchamber. He breathed heavily, sweat trickling down his cheek. It was a horrible nightmare, where everyone in the world was dead. He shook it off and peeked at his alarm clock. It was 2:00 in the morning, so he tried to go back to sleep.

But suddenly, there was a scratching at the door. Lief jumped up, and grabbed a sword. A gun wouldn't work in a close range situation. He crept to the door, and reached for the lock. He yanked open the door, and Doom was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"Lief!" he said.

"Doom!" Lief responded. "Thank goodness!"

"Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, there is an emergency in the detention block."

"What? A prison break?" Lief asked, surprised.

"No. Worse." Doom said.

"What?"

"An infection."

Lief grabbed a coat and ran with Doom down the hall. Lief grabbed an M4A1 from a gun rack. They ran past a patrolling guard, who looked at them with weird, gray eyes. Lief and Doom ran through a door, and it locked behind them.

Then he revealed himself. And he was human, yet not human. He roared, black saliva dripping from his mouth. He ran to the door, and scratched on it, trying to open it.

Meanwhile, Lief and Doom ran to the prisoner, who was moaning and reaching through the bars, trying to attack them.

"Jamison, calm down!" Doom yelled.

He only roared and spat black saliva in Doom's face.

"Sir, we don't know what he has." a medic said. "He attacked one of the guards and bit him, but he was fine."

The medic pointed to a pool of blood, which was slowly turning black.

"Shoot him," Doom said. "We can't risk him spreading it. Check that guard, too."

"Yes sir!"

The medic ran back to a door, and it auto-locked behind him.

"It must be something from the Shadow Lord," Lief said. "That is the only suggestion I have."

"I think you are wrong, Lief." he reached to his gun holster, and pulled out his AK-47. He aimed at the prisoner's heart, and fired.

The man didn't fall. He didn't die. He just roared, and tore through the bars.

**Well, that's my first chapter! About 1 ½ pages long! Well, it gets longer anyways. Please R&R, and this is my first fanfic! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deltora Quest 2020: Dead Arising**

**  
Summary: The year is 2020. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are alone in Deltora, yet not alone. They are faced by hordes of flesh-eating zombies which have taken all of Deltora. Can they survive and leave the land of the dead?**

**T for blood and gore **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Deltora or related in this story.**

The prisoner tore through the bars, the steel bars bouncing off the walls with loud _Ping! _noises. He launched himself at Doom, and then bit into his neck.

"Zombie!" Lief yelled, pulling out his M4A1. "Doom get back!"

Doom leapt back, the chunk of his neck ripped off by the zombie. Blood spurted from the wound, coming out in gallons. Lief shot the zombie everywhere, but it didn't die. It launched itself at Lief, who dove out the way. It scratched Lief slightly, but he had worse. Lief shot it twice in the head, and then it fell. Brain matter exploded from the back, and hit the wall. But it didn't die. It ran to Lief again, who shot it one more time.

Then it died.

Lief ran over to Doom, and crouched beside him.

"Lief," Doom said, coughing up blood. "Shoot me, before I become one of them."

Lief pulled up his gun, hands trembling heavily. He reached for the trigger, but then dropped the gun.

"I can't." he said slowly. "I just can't do it."

"You have to, Lief." Doom said. "Quickly, before..." and he drifted away.

Lief backed up slowly, and waited for him to wake again.

_Deeper in the Palace..._

A scream was heard throughout the palace. Barda's eyes shot open, and reached for his M14. He crept to the door, and opened it. He looked both ways down the hall, and saw people shuffling out. He walked out, and then a flash of blood sped down the hall. Barda raised his weapon, preparing to strike at whoever or _whatever _was down the hall.

Then Jasmine screamed somewhere off in the palace.

_In the Prison Block..._

Lief raised his weapon as the zombie rose. Doom was gone, now into this...this..._thing _of hell. The zombie rose slowly and faced Lief with cold, dead eyes. Lief aimed, and fired. The bullet casing ejected from the gun, and fell with a cold _ding!_

Then everything seemed to go in slow-motion. He could see the bullet hit Doom, and blow right through the middle of his head. Then he was dead.

Lief collapsed, tears escaping his eyes. He killed Doom. No, not Doom, but a dead Doom. This surely was hell to him.

Lief leaned over and breathed heavily. Blood was still flowing from the wound.

Then he heard Jasmine's scream. He jumped up, gun ready. He wasn't afraid anymore.

He was ready to destroy every freakish thing that jumped in his way. He ran down another hallway, zombies ripping through the bars behind him. Lief pulled out a flash grenade and tossed it down the hallway, and it exploded, blinding the zombies. Lief ran into a lab, and locked the door.

Which wasn't such a good idea.

The room was almost completely pitch-black, if it wasn't for the lamp turned on on the other side of the room. Lief felt for a light switch, but as soon as he touched the wall, he heard a metal banging above him. Lief looked up, and shot into the darkness. The bullets clashed against an air vent. Lief looked around, looking for a way to get to the lamp without risking crossing the room.

Then he heard a shuffling to his right. He fired, but hit nothing.

Then he heard it to the front of him.

He fired again, hitting nothing.

He reloaded, and the shuffling got closer.

He heard a low moan, and not exactly human.

Then he felt something.

"AHHH!" Lief screamed. Then the thing barked.

"WHAT THE???" Lief yelled. It was a dog, a large golden retriever.

"Thank you Lord!" Lief said. Then something else grabbed him.

Lief screamed again as the thing roared. Its head rammed into the door behind Lief, narrowly missing his neck.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF..." Lief started. He fired, and the zombie roared. With amazing quickness, it lashed with claws, scratching Lief across the chest.

Lief hit the zombie with the butt of the gun, almost missing because of the darkness. The zombie roared, temporarily blinded. Lief scrambled out from its clutches and dived into a random spot. He hit his head on something, and realized it was an air vent. He crawled through the air vent, and reached the other side.

The other room was lit up completely, and an armored suit lay on the other end. Lief walked to it, and it immediately recognized its owner. This was the remake of the Belt of Deltora, now the Suit of Deltora. It contained all 7 gems in the belt area, but now refitted in a suit that was comfortable, lightweight, and had special powers.

Then something blew open behind him.

He turned, gun raised, and opened fire.

He shot it, and blood spurted from the bullet wounds.

It was a guard, a live one. And he killed it.

"No." Lief said. "I will not let Deltora fall to this."

Then Jasmine screamed again.

Lief ran out the room into the prison block, running past all the zombies, trying to eat his flesh. He shot most of them, but they kept coming. Lief blew open the door into the Great Hall, and all was chaos. He saw Barda and Jasmine fighting off three zombies, and guards trying to keep zombies from escaping outside. Lief pulled the trigger at one coming to him, but it didn't fire.

It was out of ammo.

The zombie kept running at an amazing speed. Lief jumped to the side and punched it with a metal, gloved fist and made a dent in the back of it's head. Its face exploded open, revealing a shattered skull. He grabbed a machete and went up to the zombies attacking Barda and Jasmine. He slices the heads off, and they drop. He runs to the zombies at the door, but they broke the guard's line and bit into their necks. Blood flew everywhere, the guards falling and zombie heads flying.

Lief ran to a gun rack and pulled out more clips for his M4A1. He fired again, shooting the zombies. But they immediately pushed out the door and ran into the city. The dead ate the living, who then became the dead, and a mass infection started.

"You guys okay?" Lief asked Barda and Jasmine.

"We are fine." Jasmine said. "What are those things?"

"An infection had started this, but I don't know exactly what they are."

"But what about others in the Palace....Sharn!" Jasmine screamed.

The trio ran up the palace stairs and saw the slumped figure of Sharn, her blood covering the room.

"I can't believe it," Barda muttered. "She...She's....She's dead, Lief."

Tears sprang from Lief's eyes. He sank to the floor, and Jasmine wrapped her arms around him.

"What about Doom, Barda?" Jasmine asked.

"He's dead." Lief responded.

Then they both cried. Barda stood there, his rifle hanging limply at his side. Lief stood up, Jasmine still hugging him. He reached for his gun.

"I'm sorry, mother." Lief said.

Sharn starting rising as the zombie. Lief's arm trembled heavily, and his hand reached for the trigger. But then he just dropped his gun.

"I can't do it!" Lief screamed. "She's the only thing of my family I have left!"

"Lief!" Barda said. "Watch out!"

Sharn leaped off the bed and lunged at Lief. But he didn't move. He just stood and watched his own mother try to kill him. Barda shot, and Sharn dropped, with a bullet hole the size of a baseball in the side of her head.She was gone. The doom of Deltora has arrived.

**Finally, my second chapter! Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Deltora Quest 2020: Dead Arising**

**  
Summary: The year is 2020. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are alone in Deltora, yet not alone. They are faced by hordes of flesh-eating zombies which have taken all of Deltora. Can they survive and leave the land of the dead?**

**T for blood and gore **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Deltora or related in this story.**

Lief looked up as his mother dropped. Screams rang throughout the palace, as they were slowly turned into zombies.

"Lief," Barda said. "We must leave now. I am afraid we're next."

"No." Lief said firmly.

"Are you mad?" Jasmine asked, surprised.

"Not that," Lief responded. "We must destroy the source of it before it gets beyond Del. Barda, round up all surviving guards. Tell them to secure the palace and shoot from the walls, and then get them to evacuate. Jasmine, come with me. I believe I know where the source is."

"Got it." Barda said, running out the room.

Lief crept out and shot a zombie running toward them. The zombie faltered, and he took another shot. The zombie fell, coating the wall in blood. Jasmine looked behind her, and screamed.

A zombie grabbed her and was just about to take a bite out of her throat. Lief turned around and shot it three times in the head. It fell over Jasmine, who screamed again. Lief grabbed her and pulled her away from the corpse. Lief ran with her down the hallways, passing through zombies fighting to get their flesh meals.

They ran into Lief's room and Jasmine locked the door.

"I need to gather supplies Jasmine," Lief said. "just wait."

Jasmine looked out the barred window, and gasped at the sight of the city.

There were civil protection soldiers everywhere. They were all lined up with shields in front of the palace, knocking back Del civilians. There was another group on another street, holding off the people. Jasmine heard the people screaming, the guards' radios blazing. She took out a pair of binoculars, and looked at a building across the street. He was with a sniper, shooting the civil protection soldiers.

"Lief," Jasmine said. "The people are attacking civil protection!"

"What?" Lief responded. "Why are they doing that?"

Jasmine didn't respond. She saw the man from the sniper look up, and see Jasmine. He reached behind him and held up a sign that said. "Civil Protection Betra..." but Jasmine couldn't read it all. Civil Protection shot him.

At the fight, guards and civilians rushed at each other, now beginning to become a major shootout.

"Got it 3-5," one guard said onto his radio. "Hold back all civilians in Sector C."

"Copy," another guard responded, shooting his AKM at a sniper. "Sniper down."

"Shields up!" yelled another guard. "They have rockets!"

The civilians shot RPGs, killing about 10 guards. The guards fired back, and the push to the palace became a firefight.

"We have got to get out of here!" Jasmine screamed. "Come on! We need to change your plan and get out of here instead!"

Lief gathered his supplies and pulled up his M4A1. He ran to the door, and kicked it open in a zombie's face. He shot it in the head many times, and it fell, dead. He yanked out his radio, and turned it on.

"Guards!" Lief yelled into his radio. "We need an evacuation helicopter. NOW!"

"Beta 8-4 responding!" a guard responded. "Civil Protection is attacking us! We will have to delay the evacuation!"

Lief cursed under his breath and then responded back.

"Alright Beta 8-4, hold them while you can. We will get a helicopter ourselves."  
"Yes sir!"

Lief pocketed his radio, keeping it on for safe measures. He and Jasmine rushed down a hallway, and reached for the a door. Lief pulled it open, and fired. A guard dropped, with bullet holes in him.

"Oh no!" Lief said. He grabbed the dead guard and pulled him aside. Then there was a sliding sound. He pulled his gun, and looked around.

Nothing.

Lief and Jasmine, weapons drawn, knelt by each other. The light bulbs hanging above flickered. The room creaked, and long shadows were cast onto the wooden walls that seemed to be moving.

Lief looked back at the dead guard.

He was gone.

Lief ran his eyes over the boxes in the room. He stood slowly, and proceeded to look behind a box. He peeked over.

Then Jasmine screamed. Lief turned around and the guard, now a zombie, reached to her. She fired her .45 USP at it, and it fell, dead.

"Let's get out of..." Jasmine started. Then the light flickered off.

"Lief?"

"Yea?" Lief responded.

"I'm scared."

"I am, too. Let's leave."

They left the room, and Lief shut the door behind them. Just as a zombie launched itself at it. Lief jumped, and the two started to run. They ran up a staircase as screams were launched from open doors. They ran up to the roof, where the hangar is. Lief kicked open the door, to a group of Civil Protection soldiers. The soldiers turned and looked straight at him.

Then they opened fire. Lief grabbed Jasmine and dove behind a crate, bullets piercing the concrete behind them. Lief yanked a grenade off of his belt, and pulled the pin. He threw it out into the group of soldiers, who dispersed. Lief jumped up as soon as he heard the explosion and fired at a nearby Civil Protection soldier. The soldier died, and Lief pulled Jasmine to her feet. They jumped into the first helicopter they saw, and Lief slid into the pilot's seat. Jasmine got on a mini-gun, and opened fire at the dazed soldiers. Lief piloted the helicopter under the opening of the hangar, and started to lift.

Then the zombies broke in. The soldiers screamed as they were swarmed by the brain eaters. One soldier screamed as the zombie bit into his neck, ripping a chunk out of him.

Lief rose upward, and piloted the helicopter, away from Del. He looked down, and gasped at what he saw.

It was pure chaos. The people ran in fear, zombies chasing them down the streets. Explosions tore down buildings and skyscrapers everywhere. And the gates...THEY WERE OPENING!

Gunfire racked the streets, and debris flew everywhere. He looked around, and heard a beeping noise. He looked around again, and saw an RPG rocket flying at the helicopter. He flew the chopper forward, but the rocket hit his tail. The chopper spun out of control, flying over the city wall. Jasmine screamed and held on to the gun. The chopper flew forward, into the forests, and crashed.

**FINALLY! Chapter 3 is up and running! Come on, please review! This is still not even halfway done!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deltora Quest 2020: Dead Arising**

**  
Summary: The year is 2020. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are alone in Deltora, yet not alone. They are faced by hordes of flesh-eating zombies which have taken all of Deltora. Can they survive and leave the land of the dead?**

**T for blood and gore **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Deltora or related in this story.**

Lief woke, dazed from the crash. What had just happened? He looked around, his vision blurred. He saw his rifle, not too far off, and Jasmine just beyond it. He remembered seeing the city, nearly destroyed.

**Barda P.O.V. 10:00 A.M day during the crash**

Barda rushed through the palace, gathering the surviving guards. Zombies poured from everywhere, killing and infecting everyone. He shot at Civil Protection soldiers, who fired back and killed Anderson, his lieutenant. More shots rang off, and the soldiers were dead. Barda fired at a zombie and killed it, but another took his place. Where was Lief?

**Lief's P.O.V. 10:30 A.M Day of the Apocalypse**

Lief crawled toward his weapon and picked it up, sliding along the dirt road. He turned around, and saw a zombie rushing toward him. He fired off many shots, killing the zombie. Lief reloaded, and turned around on the ground, to find Jasmine gone. More zombies rushed to Lief as he stood up. He pulled up his weapon to fire, but suddenly shots rang off from the trees, and the zombies were dead.

"Lief!" he heard a familiar voice yell.

"Jasmine?" Lief responded. "Is that you?"

"Yea! Hold on!"

Lief pulled his M4A1 ready, and pointed it at the Del North Gate. Then he heard his radio.

"Roger out 5-6.....I'm getting an interfering channel...This is your Civil Protection Unit A and we are issuing a full lockdown of Deltora. No one will be allowed to leave and.....Re-established communication. They have broken out of the city, repeat, they have broken out the city! We need to re-establish communication with Tora immediately and any corresponding villages. Alpha 4-6, re-issue the evacuation order. We need to find Admiral Karlson and get the hell out! I repeat, Alpha 4-6 re-issue the evacuation order. Find Admiral Karlson and get the........"

The radio went static. Lief fumbled with it, but couldn't get a signal.

"We're on our own," he said.

"No...really?" Jasmine said sarcastically.

They walked to the city, approaching the massive walls. They walk through the gates, only to find collapsed buildings, craters, and zombies running around.

"We need to find Barda," Jasmine said.

"Yea, before we all die from the zombies. Hey, look!" Lief pointed toward a sign. A notice was attached to it. It said:

"People of Del,

If you are tired of this zombie affair and wish to evacuate, leave the city through the gates, and make sure they follow, for once the zombies are out, you may return. Civil Protection Unit A+C."

Lief crumpled the paper, and threw it in a trash can. He remained silent, thinking.

"Lief," Jasmine interrupted. "Why don't we go to the airport, there must be an escape there!"

"Oh duh! How could I be so stupid? One of those planes must be inactive. We need to move now!"

They hijacked a car someone had, and threw the man into an office building. A zombie ran up to him, and started to bite. Lief drove away, leaving the man to his fate. Jasmine stood up through the sunroof, shooting off zombies as they tried to attack the car. Lief drove grimly, watching as his people died. Jasmine shot again, and eliminated more zombies. But more kept coming. Their numbers increased, and it was tougher to kill them.

Lief pressed on the accelerator, and a zombie flew right in his face through the glass. It grinned ear to ear, and pulled its hands up to grab him. Lief and Jasmine jumped out the car, and started to run. The zombies sprinted behind them, and they were fast. A civilian walking by looked toward the zombies, and tried to run. But the zombies consumed him, blood flying everywhere.

They approached the airport, and ran through the double doors. There was a sign that said: "LAST flight leaving in 5 minutes."

Jasmine locked the doors and read the sign.

"We have to move!" Jasmine yelled.

They ran on through the main terminal, looking for the exit doors. They looked upstairs, and saw a security guard locking down the terminal. They ran up a nearby staircase, and ran to the aircraft door. They ran through the metal detector, and ran for the door.

It was locked.

Lief banged on the door, but no one came.  
"Hang on, Jasmine!" He ran to the window, and sprinted right through it. He jumped onto the concrete, Jasmine following suit. Lief looked around for the plane, and saw it approaching the runway. They saw it, and started to run to it. They crossed the grass that separated the building and the runway, approaching the plane. The plane started creeping forward, faster every second. Lief pulled out a grapple and twirled it, preparing to throw it.

Then the plane started to really move. It roared across the runway, and then flew off into the noon sky.

"NO!" Lief screamed at the top of his lungs. He collapsed to the ground, and removed his helmet. He looked at it, the only reminder of what was left of Del.

He stood up slowly, and returned to the airport terminal, with Jasmine following.

"Now," he said. "We need to change our plans to our original plan, and find the source. But first we wait for Barda."

**AC-130 T.V Operator P.O.V 1:00 P.M. **

"Alright weapons check," said the gunner.

"T.V is online." replied the T.V. Operator.

"Ok, everything is on," replied the pilot. "T.V. Operator, activate all instances for the gunners."

"Got it."

The T.V operator flicked on three switches in the cramped space.

"We are online, preparing weapons," said the gunner. "Check, 120 mm gun. Check, 50 mm gun. Check, 10 mm gun."

"Alright, proceed with firing," said the T.V operator. He looked at the gray screen at the targeting reticle, and started the clock.

"Clock started, fire away!" he said.

The screen flickered to 120 mm gun. It was a closeup on zombies attacking a human house.

"Take them!" said the pilot.

The gun opened fire, bullets penetrating the zombies' heads. The plane flew on, and proceeded over a parking lot. The screen flickered to the 50 mm gun. Zombies ran through the parking lot, grabbing every human in sight. The screen flickered to the 10 mm gun, and fired. The bullet flew over the parking lot and made a huge explosion, ripping the area to shreds. The AC-130 flew over the palace, where zombies ran through the garden.

"Ok, you have friendlies in the area," the operator reported. "Watch your fire. Use the 50 mm gun only if you have to."

"Gotcha, T.V." the gunner responded.

"Reporting to friendlies," the pilot said. "Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear," someone replied. "We could use some help down here!"

"Don't worry, AC support is on the way."

"It's about time!"

"We are preparing to fire, make sure your men are off the zone of fire."

"Where would that be?" gunfire roared through the radio.

"The palace garden."

"Alright, I am moving my men to the wall now."

"Gunner! Prepare to fire, but avoid friendlies in the area. T.V shut off the clock."

"Got it!" the gunner and operator both replied.

The T.V operator flicked another switch, and the clock stopped.

"Ok," a soldier replied through the radio. "We are in position."

"Got it," the pilot said. "T.V Operator, start the clock."

The operator flicked the switch again.

"Commence firing," the pilot said again.

The gunner switched to the 50 mm gun and aimed at the zombies. The gun fired, and a chain of explosions were set off in the gardens. The back gate toward the palace was opened, and zombies were rushing into the garden.

"Seal off that gate!" the operator said.

The gun aimed itself at the gate and shot three bullets at it, tearing the wall behind it, collapsing over and sealing off the garden.

"Alright, finish off the zombies in the garden and we are out of here!" the operator said.

The gun screen switched to the 120 mm gun, and fired a chain of bullets at the zombies.

"Alright!" another soldier said through the radio. "We are all clear of zombies! Thanks for the help!"

The small crew in the AC-130 cheered.

"Alright, boys." The pilot said. "Great work! Let's get out of here."

A screen was flickering off to the T.V operator's right. He looked at it, and it showed two humans at the airport, holding off zombies.  
"Sir!" the T.V operator said. "We got two friendlies at the nearby airport, and it looks like they could use some help!"

"Alright, start the clock!" the pilot said. "Gunner, commence firing on the zombies at the airport, but caution, there are friendlies."

The operator flicked on the clock again, and the gunner fired at the zombies. They started to break in the door, but the gunner took care of them.

"Can anyone here me in the airport?" the pilot asked into his radio. "Anyone?"

No response.

"Looks like their radio is static, but keep firing!"

The gunner kept his firing, and eliminated the zombies.

"Zombies are cleared!" the gunner yelled. The crew cheered again.

Then the AC-130 flew out.

**Lief's P.O.V 2:00 P.M**

Lief waved after the AC-130, but it flew off into the distance, completing more missions. Zombies lay dead everywhere, and Jasmine finished off the ones that weren't.

"Come on, Jasmine." Lief said. "Let's seal up this place, find some food, and get some rest. We will need to be energized to complete our mission."

Then they set off into the building.

**The next morning...**

Lief scanned the roof of the building, looking for any signs of rescue. More zombies gathered below, trying to break in. But the doors had already been sealed. There was a man next door in a large store, who loved to snipe the zombies. Lief reloaded his weapon and resumed his patrol. He shot at the zombies on the ground, shooting their heads off.

**Finally, another chapter. Please R&R! This one is exactly 3 pages long! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Deltora Quest 2020: Dead Arising**

**  
Summary: The year is 2020. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are alone in Deltora, yet not alone. They are faced by hordes of flesh-eating zombies which have taken all of Deltora. Can they survive and leave the land of the dead?**

**T for blood and gore **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Deltora or related in this story.**

**Barda's P.O.V 12:00 A.M  
**Barda sat down by the campfire. Gunshots rang throughout the city, following with the screams of the dead. It was completely dark out, and not a sign of life. There were a few guards left. Soon, all of Deltora shall be infected. Barda removed his helmet.  
Then he felt breathing down his neck.  
Then there was a scratching noise.  
Barda immediately jumped up, turned, and fired his M4. The bullets penetrated the creature, and it fell in front of the fire. He walked to it, and then saw the true horror.  
It was a guard, taped and bound to a tree. Now dead, of course. Barda stepped back, and then moans sounded from the palace garden behind him. He pulled up his weapon, and looked through the sights. He couldn't see anything, for it was pitch black. He aimed, and waited for the zombies to come.  
**Lief's P.O.V 12:00 A.M.  
**A noise echoed throughout the airport terminal, causing Lief to jump out of sleep.  
"What the hell was that?" He asked Jasmine, who also woke.  
"No idea," she responded. "I think we may have a problem."  
"Stay here then," Lief ordered. "I'll go check it out."  
Lief picked up his gear, and suited up. He pulled out a flashlight and his 9 MM pistol. He crept down the stairs, and shined the flashlight everywhere. Another noise echoed throughout the building. Lief stopped on the first landing, and stared into the darkness, the flashlight revealing everything. Lief turned, and started to creep down the rest of the staircase.  
The noise came again, this time louder. Lief stepped off the staircase, and shined his flashlight on a door. The door seemed to shake, very slightly. Lief approached it, and prepared to fire through it. Then he realized something was wrong.  
The lock was busted...  
Then Lief heard a moan behind him.  
Lief turned around, and a zombie reared back it's bloody head. Lief shot it three times in the head, and it fell back. Lief looked around, and saw another zombie running to him. He pulled the trigger, but it didn't die. It ran faster. It jumped onto Lief, and he fell backwards, the zombie on top of him. Lief hit it with his 9 MM, and then fired two shots into its brain. It still didn't die.  
Lief reloaded, and jumped on top of a platform holding plants. He knocked them over, and they fell onto the zombie's head. The glass vases shattered, and pierced the zombie's skull. The zombie fell, and it was dead. Lief sat on the platform for a minute, regaining his breath. He looked up at the door, and then jumped off the platform.  
Then Jasmine screamed.  
"Oh crap." Lief said. He ran up the staircase, and was met by a zombie walking towards her. Lief fired at it, and it was eliminated.  
"We have a serious problem," Lief said quickly. "We need to get out of here. NOW!"  
"Where do we go?" Jasmine asked. "There's nowhere left!"  
"The roof." Lief said quietly.  
Then ran through the building, their footsteps echoing throughout the terminal. Zombies came up behind them in a sprint, but Lief and Jasmine were faster. They climbed the roof service ladder, and jumped out onto the roof. Lief closed the hatch, and locked it. Then he looked up.  
A zombie stood right in front of him. It reached down to Lief, but then fell. Lief jumped back as a gun shot rang out. The zombie's head exploded, covering Lief in blood. Lief looked out at the building across the terminal. The unknown sniper stood up, and waved. Then he pointed at the door of his building. Lief looked down, and saw that the zombies were breaking in. Lief pulled out his M4A1 and opened fire. The zombies didn't stop coming. Then the sniper pointed to the sky behind Lief.  
Lief turned and looked toward the sky. There was a huge shape coming down. Right towards the terminal.  
"Jasmine, get down!" he yelled. He and Jasmine dove down, and the mysterious object flew right over, crashing into the unknown sniper's building. The building shattered, wood flying everywhere, blood splattering across the parking lot. A huge fireball erupted, and the mysterious object exploded.  
It was the plane that left a few days earlier. Lief looked up, and saw the flames of the planes. Zombies poured from it, thousands just coming up. They all started running in different directions, even some leaving the city.  
**Barda's P.O.V 6:00 A.M  
**Barda walked through the city, thinking of why he survived the zombies in the gardens. The streets were empty, but there were zombies lurking around every corner. He walked on, following the smoke a fire ball left a few hours earlier. He ran into a parking garage, and found a car. He jumped in it, and proceeded to hotwire it. He then slid into the driver's seat, and started the car. He reversed out of the parking garage, and then looked down the street. There was a load of zombies, coming his way. He floored it down the road, and prepared to collide into the creatures.  
Then something appeared at the end of the road. Barda peered at the figure, and saw it was a baby. He tried to stop, but suddenly blood splattered on his window. Barda looked around, and saw he was not in Del anymore. He jumped out of his car, and it vanished.  
"Where am I?" he said to himself. He looked around, and saw medical supplies and beds thrown around. He was in a hospital. Barda walked around the corner of the room, and looked into the hall. A shadow crept by, but with nothing there. Barda picked up his weapon and crept out into the hallway. His vision quickly blurred, but was back to normal in a few seconds.  
Then he saw the baby again. Then it turned and disappeared. Barda ran down the hall the opposite way. Then he was in Del again, but this time his body didn't form. He looked down and saw Lief and Jasmine shooting at zombies. He tried reaching out to them, but then he was taken to a different place.  
"What's going on?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw soldiers shooting at zombies near a village. Then suddenly a G36C appeared in his hands, and a helmet slid on his head. Without even thinking, his body moved and started shooting at the zombies. Barda looked around and saw a zombie grab a soldier, and bite into his neck. Everything slowed down as Barda shot.  
Then he was back in Del. Falling from the sky.  
Barda screamed on his way down. He saw the concrete rush toward him, but once again was moved to a different place.  
He was back in his car, in Del, and the zombies were crowding. Barda pulled out his new G36C and fired out the window. The zombies came forward reaching for Barda. Barda kept shooting, the bullets flying. Barda then jumped out the car, jumping over the zombies, and landed on the concrete behind them. He ran towards the smoke billowing ahead, shooting at the sprinting zombies behind him. But as he looked to the horizon, he saw more zombies. He stopped dead, and looked for an escape. He saw an office building, and ran into it.  
**Lief's P.O.V 10:00 A.M  
**The zombies kept coming. Lief, after recovering the terminal a few hours ago, put a chair to the door, and then ran back to see if it would hold. Lief pulled up his M4A1 as the door shuddered. But it held. Lief walked around the terminal and approached a window leading into a security office. It was pitch black, but the door to it shuddered. Lief steadied his weapon and went to the door. Then something appeared on the window at the speed of light. The creature roared, and broke through. Lief stumbled back, and fell to the floor.  
The demon-like creature stampeded forward, and Lief rolled aside. He fired at it, but it felt nothing. It was bred to kill. Then suddenly, it looked up and roared. The ceiling broke, but not from the roar. A helicopter was above, and soldiers from Civil Protection dropped in. The soldiers shot at the demon, but it just charged back at them. The creature felt pain, but it wasn't even close to dead. The demon grabbed one of the soldiers and lifted him up. The soldier screamed as the demon ripped him apart. Blood flew everywhere, and the demon threw the two halves of the soldier at two more.  
One soldier ducked, but the other was not so lucky. The body hit him, and he fell back, stabbing himself on a spike. Three soldiers remained still shooting at the demon.  
"That creature is impossible to kill!" one soldier yelled. "Keep firing!" The other soldiers obeyed, and started to throw grenades. The demon charged again, this time grabbing another soldier and throwing him against the security office wall. Lief stood up as a grenade exploded near him. The demon grabbed a live grenade and threw it back, but missed the soldiers. The helicopter turned and a soldier with an RPG stuck his head out. The soldier fired, and it killed the demon. Lief fell back again, and the soldiers approached him. Lief's vision blurred as they came to him. Lief reloaded his gun, and the soldiers pointed their guns to him.  
Lief's heart beat very fast as they prepared to pull the trigger.  
Then a crash was heard from above. Jasmine came down and leaped on one of the soldier's back. She grabbed his weapon, and proceeded to hit the soldier. Lief slowly stood up as the other soldier was distracted, and opened fire. The soldier turned and fired back, diving behind a column. The soldier kept shooting, hitting Lief in the leg.  
Lief groaned and fell to the ground.  
"Lief!" Jasmine screamed, snatching up the other dead soldier's weapon. She ran to Lief and fired at the only remaining soldier. The soldier fired back, narrowly missing Jasmine. Then a rocket flew down from above and crashed into the floor, very close to Lief and Jasmine.  
"The RPG soldier is opening fire!" Jasmine yelled.  
"No really?" Lief grunted, pulling up his weapon and firing at the helicopter.  
Lief's bullets penetrated the helicopter and hit the fuel tank, sending it spiraling down onto the airfield, but the RPG soldier was able to fire one last shot. The rocket zipped by, and crashed into the wall, leaving it open to zombies. The zombies poured through, preparing to eat their meal. A horde of zombies swarmed over the soldier, eating him, biting into him. Jasmine and Lief ran back up the staircase, and once again to the roof. The zombies came this time, but even faster and in greater numbers. Lief threw a grenade, and killed a few, but not enough.  
Jasmine climbed up the ladder with Lief trailing behind. The zombies reached for Lief, and one even grabbed his leg.  
"What the...?" Lief started. He kicked out, trying to get the zombie off. Jasmine stopped and looked down.  
"Lief!" she screamed, firing at the zombie. Lief's hands started to slip, and soon he was holding on by his fingers. Lief slipped down one rung, and the zombie prepared to yank him off. Lief used his free hand to pull out his combat knife, and sliced down, but not far enough. He sliced down again, cutting off the zombie's hand. The zombie roared as Lief scrambled back up. Lief climbed through, and shut the hatch. Lief looked around, and saw someone at the end of the roof. He pulled up his weapon.  
It was a baby. Lief put down his weapon, then he and Jasmine were suddenly somewhere. Jasmine screamed and Lief looked around. They were in an office building, and gunfire was sounding now and then. Lief looked around again, and saw they were in a private office with a window looking into a hallway. Lief looked through the window, and saw soldiers speed by. Lief tried to knock on the window, but it was soundproof. A zombie ran up to window, forcing Lief back. Soldiers then shot at the zombie, and it was dead. Lief found a radio on the ground, and turned it on.  
"Got it 0-5. Proceeding to target zone." someone said. "Open fire!" Gunfire opened through the radio, and then everyone stopped talking.  
Lief looked out the window and gasped.  
"What is it?" Jasmine asked.  
"A little surprise," said Lief smiling. "Barda's here!"  
Then turning around he opened the door into the hallway, into a mess of dead bodies.

**Finally, 5th chapter finished. Chapter 6 coming up next!  
Shad52 = thanks, and I am crazy about reviews, haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Deltora Quest 2020: Dead Arising**

**  
Summary: The year is 2020. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are alone in Deltora, yet not alone. They are faced by hordes of flesh-eating zombies which have taken all of Deltora. Can they survive and leave the land of the dead?**

**T for blood and gore **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Deltora or related in this story.**

Lief looked into the dark corridor. Bodies of citizens, soldiers, and zombies lay scattered across the area. Lief pulled up his weapon and crept into the room. He walked past a door, and it shuddered. The door had a window, and Lief peered through it. It was a man.

The man yelled at Lief, and Lief reached for the doorknob. He looked up and saw a soldier appear behind the man. Then the soldier shot. The man fell, and was dead. He heard the soldier speak.

"That's another one," he said. "The more live humans dead, the less living dead we have. Keep moving."

Lief tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"The soldiers," Lief started. "They are shooting all the live humans..."

"No." Jasmine said. "Thousands of innocent lives are now wasted. We could have escaped."

"There must be a helicopter at the military airport. We can take it and leave Del. We can probably get to Raladin if we need to."

Lief and Jasmine ran down the hallway, the lights flickering. Then suddenly a door popped open and a zombie ran out. Lief and Jasmine shot at it, and it fell. They then ran on, and opened a door to their left. Barda was on the other side, fighting off a zombie.

"Barda!" Lief yelled.

"Lief!" Barda yelled back, pushing back the zombie. "Help me!"

Lief shot the zombie in the head, and it died.

"Thanks," Barda said. "What had happened to you guys?"

"I don't know." Lief replied. "Someone or something sent us here, but we were just transported here."

"Me too." Barda said. "It's weird."

Lief looked down, and his eyes widened. There were bloody footprints on the ground, and there were more being made, walking away. A shadow crossed the hall, but nothing was there.

The three companions raised their weapons as three soldiers appeared down the hallway. They started shooting, and the three companions jumped out of the way.

Then one just died, blood flowing from his back, his stomach, and his eyes. The baby was standing behind him, but was just standing there. Then suddenly it changed into a young boy. Flashes of light surrounded him, and the soldiers turned and shot at him.

Then he just disappeared.

The soldiers looked around, and the second one died. The third soldier dropped his weapon, but the boy reappeared, then flashed right through the soldier. Blood exploded from the soldier, and he was dead.

Then he turned to Lief.

"You are next," he said with a dangerously quiet voice. He walked forward, shifting from baby to boy. Then suddenly he was on Lief, and forced him to the ground.

"Lief!" Barda and Jasmine yelled in unison.

Lief pushed the boy with his weapon, but he was strong. Jasmine and Barda turned to shoot, but they were forced to the wall. Papers, furniture, and items started flying. The boy tried to bite Lief's neck, but Lief forced him off. They both stumbled back. Lief raised his M4A1 and fired. Then the boy disappeared, bloody footprints trailing away. Jasmine and Barda were released, and stumbled forward.

"What was that?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know," Lief responded. "He, or it, tried to kill me obviously."

"Whatever it was," Barda started. "it wants to kill us. We need to leave the city, and the land, for that matter."

"Agreed." Lief responded.

Lief stood up and the three walked down the hallway.

**I know, it's short, but its starting to sound a little F.E.A.R like too. Close to the end, too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deltora Quest 2020: Dead Arising**

**  
Summary: The year is 2020. Lief, Barda and Jasmine are alone in Deltora, yet not alone. They are faced by hordes of flesh-eating zombies which have taken all of Deltora. Can they survive and leave the land of the dead?**

**T for blood and gore **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Deltora or related in this story.**

The three companions walked down the hallway, and they could see through the windows, soldiers getting killed by _extremely _fast zombies. The zombies tore the soldiers to shreds. Lief looked away, sickened by the sight. They walked on the edge of the building.

"Wait," Lief said. "I thought we were on the first floor..."

Jasmines looked out the window and realized they were higher up than they should have been.

"That thing probably transported us up here," she replied.

"Anyway," Barda started. "We need to move, fast. I don't like the looks of those zombies."

They kept walking, then heard a hellish moan. Lief went to one knee, rubbing his temple. The sound hurt him, but he managed to pull up his weapon. Everything went quiet, as if the world was holding its breath. Lief looked around, and he heard another moan. Then another. And even more. The three kept quiet as the moans receded. A small shuffling sounded behind them, Barda whipped around, aiming a AK-74. Lief looked around, then suddenly a zombie charged at him, knocking him into the window. Jasmine shot it quickly, with a bullet to its head. It fell out the building, the glass window shattering. Moans echoed throughout the building, and more shuffling sounded through the rooms.

"I think we are in a small situation," Barda said. "RUN!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Barda followed Lief and Jasmine down the hallway, as zombies charged out of offices behind them. The companions sprinted to the elevator, shooting. Lief quickly pressed the button, and the elevator rose...slowly. Lief turned and fired, but it just clicked. Lief reloaded, and looked at the clip. No ammo. Lief placed the clip back, and pulled out his pistol.

"I'm out of ammo!" Jasmine yelled. She dropped her Uzi and pulled out a pistol. Barda kept shooting, the zombies falling. The zombies kept pressing forward, and they got closer to Barda. The elevator opened, revealing a few more zombies.

"Crap!" Lief yelled, shooting the zombies. The zombies fell, and Lief threw the bodies, which were surprisingly light, at the other zombies. Lief and Jasmine went to one knee, shooting the zombies going to Barda. Barda ran into the elevator, and shut the door.

Lief rested against the elevator wall, sweat running down his forehead. The zombies hit the doors, but couldn't get through. Barda pressed the button to the ground floor. The elevator slowly descended, and Lief reloaded. Jasmine breathed heavily, and aimed her pistol at the door.

"Before we leave, we need to figure out where to go." she said. "I heard all helicopters at the airport are gone, but what about other cities?"

"We need weapons and ammo first," Barda said. "There is a gunshop near the city's old walls. But that could take nearly a day on foot."

"But if it does take a day," Lief started. "Any evacuation could be gone. We need to find a car or something."

The doors slowly slid open. Surprisingly, the lobby was clear of zombies. Lief aimed his pistol, and saw a rotting corpse on a rug beside him. Lief turned, and aimed at it.

"It's dead." someone said.

Lief, Barda, and Jasmine turned around, aiming at three survivors. One was an old man, armed with an M16. Another was a boy a little older than Lief, with scars covering his face, armed with a R700 sniper. The last one was a girl, about Lief's age also, with a M14.

"Who are you?" Lief asked.

"I am Joe," the old man said. He points to the boy. "This is my grandson, Nick, and the other is my granddaughter, Sarah."

"I am Lief," Lief said. He gestured to his friends. "This is..."

"Barda and Jasmine?" Joe asked. "I know because you are king, obviously."

"I guess so." Lief replied.

"Come this way. We overheard you in the elevators, looking for a gunshop. There is one close by."

"Ok."

Lief, Barda, and Jasmine follow Joe. His grandchildren follow, weapons ready. Joe goes to a side door, and puts his ear to it.

"Clear," he said. "Go."

He opens the door, and aims his weapon. The grandchildren run out to the left alleyway, away from the street. Lief looks out the door, and sees zombies walk the streets. The wind blows an eerie sound through the city. The zombies moan.

Gunfire is heard, and a man runs across the alley. The zombies grab him, and bite into him, ripping out his organs, and tearing into him.

"Go." Joe whispers to Lief.

Lief carefully walks out, and follows the grandchildren, who are sitting at the end of the alley, near a door. Jasmine follows Lief, and Barda creeps out last.

Barda trips, and the door creaks.

The zombies look up, moaning and roaring.

"GO! GO! GO!" Joe yells. For an old man, he runs fast. Barda catches up to Lief, who fires at the zombies. The zombies sprint down the alley. Adrian opens a wooden door, and shoots a zombie's head off. Sarah and Jasmine run into a room, with everyone else following. Joe shuts the door and zombies hit it. Lief looks up, and sees gun racks everywhere.

Joe sits on a wooden chair.

"I can't believe it..." he said. "What are those things?"

"Zombies." Barda said. "We do not how they got here, but they came from within the palace."

"I knew this day would come," Joe said. "Now. Let's find a radio."

Lief grabbed more M4A1 ammo, and Jasmine grabbed more Uzi ammo. Joe pulls up a radio and puts it on a marble counter. He twists the dial.

"This is channel 94.3, we are on EBM, or Emergency Broadcast Mode. If you are listening, you need to evacuate Del now! We hear Tora is safe, but the creatures are heading north and west, for the gates have not been shut. Military presence was eradicated within seconds as nearly a million zombies sprinted and tore through the soldiers..."

Joe twists the dial, and they hear radio chatter.

"Alpha 8-4, come in!"

"Sir! We can't hold him! AHHH!! He tore my leg off! He's biting Johnson's neck! Andrews is already one of them! We are down, outnumbered 10 to 1! We need help!"

"Roger 8-4! We are sending in...wait...who are you...AH! Zombie in this base! Evacuate Deltora, repeat, evacuate!"

The radio is cut off, and everyone draws breath.

"Deltora..." Lief said. "It's....It's...destroyed."

"I bet the Shadow Lord is behind this." Barda said.

"No." Jasmine replied. "This is too...natural, not sorcery. It must be some type of virus."

"Anyway," Joe said quietly. "We need to move. Tora may be protected, but the path to it will be dangerous. If we do find a helipad on the way, we could evacuate."

The door to the shop shuddered. Adrian and Sarah ducked behind the counter, and retrieved .22 rifles. The door shuddered again.

"Joe," Lief said. "You need to move, now!"

"No..." Joe said.

"Joe!"

"I will not..."

The door exploded, and zombies poured in, roaring and reaching. Everyone opened fire, except for Joe. Joe stood there.

"Grandpa!" Adrian yelled.

Joe didn't move.

"GRANDPA!" Sarah yelled, even louder.

He still didn't move. The zombies swarmed around Joe, reaching for him. One of them bit into his neck, and tore a chunk of flesh off. Joe screams, and Adrian and Sarah fire with even more power. The zombies dropped one by one, but Joe was doomed. Another zombie tore his arm, and blood flew everywhere. The zombies tore through him, and Lief backed up. He hit the wall, and turned around.

Grenades.

"GET DOWN!" Lief yelled. He grabbed a grenade and threw it toward the zombies. The zombies looked at it, but resumed their flesh eating.

"Lief!" Jasmine yelled. "That was not a good idea!"

The grenade exploded, and the zombies exploded, black blood flying, along with the red blood of Joe. All that remained was charred blackness, and the remains of Joe, which is just his body and head.

"Grandpa!" Adrian said. He ran to him, and knelt down.

"Do not worry about me..." Joe said. "Take care of your sister, live well..."

Joe stopped breathing.

Adrian turned to Lief.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Adrian yelled, pulling up his rifle.

"No he didn't!" Sarah yelled. "He was going to die anyway! You should be lucky he isn't a zombie!"

Adrian didn't put down his weapon. Instead he flicked the safety off, and aimed at Lief's heart.

"Adrian!" Sarah yelled. "I miss him too! But we are in a bigger situation now. Any minute now, hordes of zombies will attack. Your anger is blinding you Adrian."

Adrian dropped his weapon.

"You're right, Sarah." he said slowly. "I don't know what I was think....AH!"

Joe, a zombie, bit Adrian on the neck. Adrian screamed, and pulled Joe off, but a chunk of flesh came off. Adrian looked up, and shot the zombie. He dropped, and was dead.

Sarah started crying, hard.

Lief went over to her, and knelt by her.

"I'm so sorry." Lief said.

"It's okay." she stopped sobbing. "Let's end this now."

She pointed the gun at Adrian, and shot.

"Barda," Lief said. "Do you have that emergency coordinator I gave you, and swore never to use?"

"Yes," Barda replied. "About a few months ago."

"Yes, but I never told you what it did."

"What does it do?"

"It sends a nuclear missile to Del in case of an emergency like this.."

"But there are other survivors here...."

"Barda. They will soon become the zombies. We have to nuke it. The survivors should have evacuated Del. We need to get to Tora, now!"

Lief stood up, and Barda pressed the button on the coordinator.

Words echoed from megaphones throughout the city.

"Nuclear missile has been launched to Del. Evacuate immediately. Expected arrival, three day, 1:01 P.M. Evacuate now!"

An alarm sounded through the city, and more chaos erupted. Zombies moaned as one, and more shuffled out in the streets.

"Crap." Lief said. "We better move, fast."

No-one needed to say anymore. Lief walked to the shop's front windows, and peeked out. Zombies shuffled everywhere, in massive groups of maybe a hundred or a thousand.

"3 million people live in this city," Lief said. "And we hardly eliminated a couple hundred. This will be a tough escape."

"It'll be like carving a path straight through hell." Jasmine sighed. "Del is at its end."

"Not yet, at least," Sarah said, her head in her hands. "I saw four planes leave. I heard they were heading to North America, to the USA."

"The US can't and shouldn't help," Lief replied. "They already have enough problems with the middle east, I don't want to burden them more, even if they are willing to help. Also, I don't want to risk this infection to become world-wide."

Lief peered out the windows again.

"We should find a place to rest," he continued. "We move at dawn. Follow me."

Lief walked to the other end of the shop, opening a door to the alley. Everyone else followed, and Lief peered out, and saw another street. The street had hundreds of zombies, and fortunately didn't see Lief.

He looked the other way, towards a wall. A dumpster stood at the end.

"Follow me." Lief whispered. He backed toward the dumpster. He signaled for the others to climb it.

"Jasmine," He whispered again. "Can you check what is over that wall?"

Jasmine climbed onto the dumpster, and peered over.

"All clear, Lief." She whispered back. He didn't respond.

"Lief?"

She looks at Lief, who stares ahead down the alley.

"What are you looking at?"

She looks down the alley, and sees the death boy again.

"Do you not recognize me, Lief?" the death boy said.

Lief stares at the boy, as the vision around him turned yellow and blurred, only focusing on the boy. The boy grew, and walked forward. The boy chuckled.

"Lief, always staring into space and time. The boy who is armed with the Belt of Deltora."

Lief looked down, and sees the belt at his waist.

"The belt..." Lief muttered.

The boy stepped again.

"Let's see if you remember. I was a Grade Three Ol."

Lief racked his thoughts. Then he gasped. It was Dain.

"I see you figured me out." The boy said. "As you see I am no longer a Grade Three Ol. I am a new G-4 Ol. I can shift myself from young human to old human. I can travel through space and time."

Suddenly Lief appeared in a large planetarium.

"Yes, space and time. I can teleport you anywhere, but it will be only permanent if you are near the location you were at. Otherwise, this will just disappear."

He snaps his fingers, and Lief was on a cliffside.

"I can cause pain and torture, such as throwing you off this cliff. But there was a mistake. I can't kill you in a teleport area, but if I send you back, you can die easily. If I push you off, though, I can cause you much pain. This zombie apocalypse was not my master's plan, but a natural one to add to his list. I can warp through you, but the accursed belt prevents me. The warp can definitely kill you, because I steal your soul and life."

Lief hears the laughing, then screaming, of people.

"It also prevents me from warping through Barda and Jasmine," he continued, "But not the other girl, because she did not touch the belt."

Dain warped to Lief, and pushed him off the cliff. Lief screamed, but suddenly he landed on the concrete in the alley, gasping.

"Lief!" Jasmine said. "What happened?"

"The boy," Lief started. "It's Dain!"

"What?"

"Sarah! Get down!"

Sarah looked confused, then saw Dain at the end of the alley. Dain took a step closer.

Lief pulled up his M4A1. Time slowed down, and his vision focused on Dain. Lief fired, but it was too late.

Dain warped through Sarah, and blood spurted from her whole body, and she fell, screaming as her life disappeared. Lief shot at Dain, and he disappeared.

"Sarah..." Barda said. "Not her too."

"Well," Jasmine said. "We can mourn her death later. Because her scream just alerted a couple of friends."

Lief stood up, and looked at the zombies rushing down the alley.

"Run!" Lief yelled, shooting.

No-one needed to be told twice.

**Well, that's chapter 7. Chapter 8 is being worked on now. I wonder who guessed it was Dain.**

** Shad52 – thanks for another review! Hehe I find this 'wasome' too. lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Deltora.**

Lief, Barda and Jasmine scrambled over the wall, zombies chasing them. Lief shot at the zombies, but missed. The zombies leaped onto the dumpster. Lief pulled a grenade, and threw it. The zombies looked at it, and it exploded killing a few. The 3 companions ran into a large hotel, and shut the wooden doors.

"These doors should be thick enough," Barda said. Then he turned and looked at the hotel lobby.

The lobby was large, the lights off, with many wooden chairs scattered around. Corpses lay everywhere, from zombies to humans. A dead man lay on the floor, a pool of blackened blood around him, and he was armed with a small rifle, a look of horror on his face. He had a bullet in his head, and a bite at his neck.

Clouds gathered outside, and the zombies moaned. Lief jumped and turned around, weapon raised. Lief walked forward, and stepped into a fresh puddle of blood.

"This was recent," Lief said. "Looks like some survivors tried to hold here, but the zombies broke in."

Lief lowered his weapon and kicked the body of a dead zombie. There was a large staircase nearby, and Lief approached it. A small trail of blood led upstairs, and Lief followed it. Barda and Jasmine followed Lief, looking around weapons raised. Lief reached the top and looked around. There was a restaurant, and a single zombie stood there. Lief raised his weapon, but suddenly, a sniper bullet came down and hit the zombie. Lief ducked, and raised his weapon.

"It's clear!" someone yelled above. "But I see King Lief and the famous Barda and Jasmine downstairs, uninfected!"

"Shoot them anyway!" someone else yelled.

"Yes sir!" The man with the sniper aimed and fired at Lief. Lief ducked, and aimed his weapon, searching. Barda and Jasmine copied, aiming.

"Who is that?" Jasmine asked.

"Careful survivors." Lief said. "We have to fire back."

He ducked as another bullet flew overhead. The companions ran and flipped a table, and covered behind it. Another bullet flew down, and missed. Lief popped up and fired, and hit someone. The man fell, still clutching a sniper.

"Man down!" another person yelled. "Everyone downstairs and assault them!"

Lief heard footsteps come down, and aimed as a group of seven came down, shooting with a variety of heavy weapons. One person even had an RPG, and was loading it.

Lief ducked.

"We have to take the one with the RPG first," Lief said.

"We can't just kill them!" Barda said.

"They are already shooting at us!" Jasmine said. "We have no choice."

"It's not...honorable." Barda replied.

"Forget that!" Jasmine hissed. "Fire!"

The three opened fire at the survivors. The man with the RPG loaded it, but was immediately killed in a hail of bullets. The companions ducked again as more bullets flew overhead.

"Come out, cowards!" the leader yelled. "You didn't defend Del, Lief! You were a horrible king!" He shot with a chain gun, and the bullets hit the thick table.

"Don't listen to him, Lief." Jasmine said. "You did try to defend it. No-one would have figured this out."

Lief popped up and fired, hitting the leader in the head. Blood flew, and the leader fell.

"Leader's dead! Hand-to-hand! Go!" another person yelled. The remaining five approached, drawing knives and swords.

"I got this!" Lief said. "Stay back!"

Lief jumped over the table and hit the first guy, who dropped his sword. Lief picked it up and slashed at the fallen man, and cut through his chest. Another man slashed, and Lief parried, pushing the man back. Another one lunged, and Lief blocked, flipping the sword and stabbing through the man. Blood spurted, and the man was dead. The last two lunged at the same time. Lief parried one, and punched the other man, knocking him off his feet.

Lief lunged, but the man parried, picking up Lief and throwing him over his shoulder. Lief rolled and hopped up, just as the other man lunged. Lief blocked again, and slashed, killing him.

The last man ran for the doors.

"He's running for the doors!" Jasmine yelled.

Lief pulled out his M4A1 and fired, killing the man before he could open the doors. He looked at the carnage around him. 6 bodies lay around him, the 6 who betrayed and attempted to kill survivors.

"We need to leave this place," Lief said. "I don't want to meet any more survivors here."

Barda and Jasmine nodded. They ran to the front doors. Lief pushed them open, and looked out. Very few zombies wandered around. Lief walked out, looking down the streets. Nothing.

"This is weird," Lief said.

A zombie nearby turned, and moaned. It shuffled toward him. Lief drew his sword, and stabbed it through the zombie's head. The zombie fell, and was dead.

Lief walked down the street, and a large gate loomed ahead.

"The west gate!" Lief said. "Finally!"

"Let's get out of here! It's almost night!" Jasmine said.

They walked to the gate, and walked out of the city, the landscape immediately turning from a cityscape to a lush green forest area. The 3 companions readied their weapons, and saw a car. Lief approached it, and opened the door. The keys were still in it.

"This car has keys! Let's take this to Tora!" Lief shouted back at Barda and Jasmine, who were searching the trees nearby.

Barda and Jasmine ran over to him.

"Does it have gas?" Barda asked.

"I'll check." Lief pushed the key forward. The car sputtered, and died. Lief tried again, and the lights flickered, but the engine died. Lief pushed the key again, and this time the engine turned on.

But so did the alarm.

"This isn't good," Jasmine said. "Check the gas, quickly!"

Lief checked the gas meter. It was empty.

"Crap. It's empty." Lief sighed.

"Then we need to find gas, fast." Jasmine replied.

"Well," Barda interrupted. "We need to first find out how to get past the horde coming this way."

Lief and Jasmine turned, and gasped. Hundreds of thousands of zombies were sprinting towards them. Lief sees another car nearby, and runs to it. He kicks the trunk, and it opens. Then he found a hose.

"Hold them off, Barda!" Lief said. "Jasmine, start the car!"

Lief put the hose on the gas tank, and put his mouth to the other end. He sucked in air, then tasted gasoline to his mouth.

"This car has gas!" he shouted.

Barda shot at the zombies, but killed only a few, and they were immediately trampled over. Lief pulled the hose to the other car, and plugged it in. He felt the gas flow through the hose, and into the tank. Lief turned to shoot, but suddenly he was transported to Tora.

He looked up and saw Dain. Dain roared and leaped at him, and Lief pushed him back. He shot, and Dain disappeared. Lief jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Dain prepared to bite him.

He hit the boy with the back of his weapon, and ran away from him. Dain warped in front of Lief, and Lief collided with him.

Dain scratched at Lief, cutting at his body. Lief pulled out his pistol and shot Dain in the head, but he warped away again. Wind tore around the two, and Lief could see the Torans screaming and pointing at the entrance. Lief couldn't see what is was, but he had a bad feeling about it.

Dain warped Lief to a different place. Lief was on the collapsed ceiling of the City of the Rats. As Lief stood, the ceiling crumbled under him. Lief jumped and grabbed a broken piece, and hung over the destroyed buildings.

Dain warped in front of Lief as more wind tore at the city, desert sand flying. Dain grabbed Lief and lifted him up. Lief shot again, and Dain disappeared.

"Put you hand on the opal," Dain whispered dangerously. Lief searched for him, and the ceiling started to collapse again. Lief put his hand on the opal, and saw Jasmine and two other people in a helicopter. Lief was sitting on a chair in the pilot's seat. He saw himself start it, and saw someone below, being eaten by a horde of zombies. Lief screamed at the man to get in, but looked at his face. He looked so familiar...

Lief was warped back to the gate, where Barda was still fighting the zombies. The hose finished pumping and Lief got in the driver's seat. Jasmine scooted into the passenger seat. Barda ran to the car, and got in the back, still shooting. Lief stepped on the pedal, and the car drove away from the horde.

Lief drove the car down the road, feeling his speed increase slowly. Lief checked his mirror. The zombies were sprinting behind him.

"Barda!" Lief shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Yea?" Barda replied.

"Throw a grenade from the roof of the vehicle at the horde!"

"What horde?"

"Behind you?"

Barda turned around and gasped.

He pulled open the sun roof and threw a grenade with a flashing light. The zombies stared at it, and it exploded, eliminating most of them.

Lief drove on, checking his mirror in case the rest were following.

"Lief," Jasmine said. "Listen to the radio!"

She cranked up the radio. A news broadcast echoed through the car.

"...A nation-wide evacuation has been issued for this cause. The zombies have already taken Del, and a nuclear missile will arrive within 3 days. Although the pandemic has already spread, don't give up hope. Almost little or no survivors remain in Del, but there is a rescue helicopter coming only once to pick up multiple survivors. This helicopter can fit only about 100 people, due to its limited space, even if it is a large helicopter. This LAST helicopter will arrive on the day of the missile blast, at 10:00 in the morning, about an hour before the missile hits. Four helicopters have already left with 400 people total. The helicopter will arrive in Tora, backed up by a smaller UH-60 helicopter issued from the USA. This will carry a few more survivors. This emergency broadcast will repeat itself. The track of the zombie virus has spread beyond Del. It has hit Broome and Raladin, as well as Tora and Jalad. Other villages were wiped out completely. Population: Unknown, possibly 3,000 left. This broadcast will repeat. A nation-wide evacuation has been issued for the..."

Lief shut off the radio.

"Deltora is finished." Lief said. "The Shadow Lord has won it."

"No he hasn't," Jasmine whispered. "This wasn't part of his plan. We can return and take it back."

Lief felt the car speed up, as Toran magic took over. The car zoomed by at least 500 MPH, using the same amount of gasoline as if going 40 MPH from one side of Del to another.

He shifted gears, and the car sped up even more. Lief could see Tora in the distance. He looked at the clock. It was 12:00 in the morning. He had not realized how much time has passed, or how dark it was. He saw a figure lumber on one side of the road. Lief's headlights shined on it, revealing a bloody zombie. It looked all too familiar.

Ranesh.

"Oh no." Lief whispered, pulling out a gun, coming to an immediate stop. Lief aimed the gun, as Ranesh limped forward. He had a chunk missing from his neck, and his body was bleeding, along with organs spilling from it. Lief hesitated. Ranesh limped forward again. He pulled the trigger, splitting the zombie's head in two.

"I can't believe..." Lief started.

"Lief!" Jasmine yelled.

Lief turned and saw a zombie smash through the window of Jasmine's side. The zombie reached for her, and grabbed her. Jasmine struggled to get her weapon, but her hands were stuck by the zombie. The zombie reached for her neck. Closer...closer.

Lief fired, just as the zombie nearly bit her.

"Thank you!" she said. "But we have more!"

Zombies poured out of nearby houses, running to the car, surrounding it.

Lief shot at them, pressing the gas pedal. The car sped up, running over zombies in front of him. One zombie leaped up and smashed through the glass. Lief shot, and the zombie's head exploded. Lief pushed the body out, and a bloody handprint was left on the dashboard. A gas tank nearby exploded, revealing the zombies around Lief. They were everywhere. Lief floored it, and drove on the the shining city of Tora.

In minutes, he reached it, but couldn't stop. He wrecked into the wall, and knew no more.

***

Lief came to slowly. He blinked, and his vision was blurred. He could see buildings, and zombies. He focused, and saw he wrecked through the Toran wall.

Lief breathed heavily, and looked out.

Zombies walked around, and didn't seem to notice the car. Lief looked at Jasmine, then Barda. They were also unconscious. Lief stepped out of the broken car, and looked around. A sniper bullet hit a zombie. Then Lief heard, and saw, more gunfire.

Survivors poured out of buildings, shooting at zombies.

And at each other.

There were hundreds of people here.

Gunfire rattled the streets. A RPG rocket flew by, hitting a group of survivors driving by. The survivors were killed, and another RPG was launched.

Jasmine and Barda woke up. They immediately heard the gunfire, and pulled out their weapons.

"Lief!" Barda roared. "What's going on?"

"There are hundreds of people here! Shooting at zombies and at each other! They are attempting an escape!"

Bullets hit the damaged car. Lief crouched behind the door, and fired blindly. Jasmine and Barda jumped out, and shot at the mystery shooters. There was a scream, and a body flew out of a building.

"This way!" Lief said. He ran down a street, hiding behind a fence. Bullets streaked by, nearly hitting the companions. Lief popped up and shot at a group of survivors on the other side of the street. He missed, but a zombie grabbed a survivor, and bit into his neck. The survivor screamed. The others shot the zombie, then him.

Lief took his chance and fired, eliminating the rest of them. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine ran to a building. The door was locked. More gunfire rang out. Lief looked in a window, and saw a clock. It was 9:00.

"We have to get to the airport, fast!" Lief said.

Jasmine, Barda, and Lief ran, dodging gunfire and hordes of zombies. They could see the air tower in the distance, and a helicopter far off. They slowly came to the airport parking lot, but were stopped as tons of survivors shot at them. The companions ducked behind cars, and prepared to fire. Lief threw a grenade at the doors, which were barricaded. Bullets slammed into cars, and grenades exploded.

Jasmine pulled out two pistols, and jumped over the cars, shooting and dodging. A survivor fell out of a window, and a zombie ran out and feasted.

Barda pulled out an RPG, and shot at the building. The rocket curved and slammed into a large window, and a support. Part of the building started to lean. Metal screeched.

Lief shot again with his M4A1. He aimed down his sights, and pulled the trigger. Another survivor died, and Lief weaved in and out of cars. But then a flash grenade exploded beside him.

He couldn't see, but then he felt his shoulder catch a bullet. He collapsed, blood flowing from the wound. Jasmine turned, nearly getting hit, but still ran back to Lief. Barda fired, weaving in and out of cars. They were close to the broken doors, where more survivors attempted to barricade the building again. Barda loaded another RPG, but then everyone heard thousands of roars.

Everyone turned and saw thousands of zombies rush to the airport. Jasmine helped Lief up and Barda followed them to the airport. The survivors at the door shot, but the three companions knocked them over, sending them sprawling. Lief led Barda and Jasmine to the back door, while the other survivors shot at the zombies. The zombies rushed in through the building, grabbing and biting survivors.

"Move!" Lief said. "Faster!"

The zombies feasted on the remains of the humans behind them. The companions rushed through the back door, and shut it. The helicopter just arrived, and started to land.

Lief and Jasmine rushed to it, but Barda didn't follow. He put his shoulder to the door as zombies pounded onto it.

"Barda!" Lief and Jasmine shouted.

"Hang on! I will be right there!"

Then everything slowed down. The UH-60 hovered nearby, and a stray RPG headed straight for the main transport helicopter.

And it hit directly.

The helicopter, with its massive size, spun out of control, and its tail cut through the top of the airport terminal.

The helicopter crashed, and it exploded.

The UH-60 came down, and landed. A soldier beckoned for the companions to arrive. Lief and Jasmine turned to Barda, who struggled to hold the door shut.

"Go!" Barda said. "I'll hold them. Just wait for me at the helicopter!"

Jasmine and Lief ran to the helicopter, where the soldier helped them on.

"Just hold on!" The soldier said. "You will be alright!" He climbed into the co-pilot seat.

Barda let go of the door, and ran to the helicopter. The zombies busted through.

100 feet to the helicopter.

75 feet.

50 feet.

25 feet.

The zombies got closer

20 feet.

Then Barda tripped.

"BARDA!!" Lief yelled.

Barda turned and fired with an AKM. But the zombie were too close.

The zombies swarmed over Barda.

And they bit into his neck.

"NO!" Lief yelled even louder. "I will kill you all!"

He and Jasmine fired without mercy. The zombies fell, ten by ten. But there were too many.

"We are out of here!" the pilot said.

The helicopter lifted up. A zombie jumped for the helicopter. Lief shot at it, but missed.

It grabbed the helicopter, and brought it down. Lief kicked it, and it let go, causing the helicopter to spin out of control.

Fortunately, the pilots were experts.

They quickly balanced the helicopter, and flew away from Tora.

Lief looked back, tired from the apocalypse.

He sat back, and Jasmine put her head on his shoulder. The helicopter flew over Del, and Lief looked back. He saw the nuke fly into the center of the city.

Lief held his breath.

Nothing yet.

Lief kept holding his breath.

Time slowed down.

And the nuke exploded.

The blast rippled through Del, wiping out everything. Zombies turned to dust. Buildings crumbled. Trees flew and disintegrated. Bodies turned to fire, and flames put havoc to the city. Homes burned, the palace disintegrated. It was over.

"It's over." Jasmine whispered.

"So is Del." Lief replied. "The Shadow Lord is victorious. But we will be back. Someday."

Meanwhile, nukes ravaged Deltora, mushroom clouds forming over cities and the land. It was all hell.

In Tora, the zombie horde wandered around, waiting for their nuke to arrive. But one zombie stood out from the rest. It was Barda, and he roared, and feasted on another zombie.

**Thats the end! I bet you are wondering what happened to Dain. A sequel will come soon! R&R!**


End file.
